In order to obtain X-ray images of interior structures of a body, such as a piece of luggage or the body of a patient, various types of imaging systems are employed. In many prior art imaging systems, the detector is formed as a separable component from the remainder of the imaging system. The detector is formed as a cassette-like structure with a housing enclosing the components of the detector necessary to detect the impingement of X-rays thereon to form the X-ray image.
In many detector structures, the cassette enclosure includes a rigid back cover secured to a front cover off the cassette. The enclosure contains various components for enabling the detector to function as desired, including an imager that is struck by the X-rays, different electronic components for receiving data from the imager, a backscatter shield and a power source for supplying power to the various component of the detector.
The materials utilized to for the components of the detector are rigid in nature in order to provide structural integrity to the detector and to provide a level of protection for the internal components. However, when in use significant stresses are applied to the detector, such as when placing a patient in a standing position on the detector prior to obtaining the x-ray image with the detector and imaging system.
In these situations, stepping on the detector causes the enclosure to deflect which can cause the enclosure and/or components within the enclosure to crack or deform as a result of the deflection and applied pressure. Further, in the event that the detector is dropped, the force of the shock on the impact can also cause damage to the enclosure and/or internal parts of the detector.
In order to addresses these issues with the structure of the detector, prior art detectors include shock mounts disposed within the enclosure between the internal components and the enclosure. The mounts are formed of an elastomeric, rubber or similar material and operate to separate or indirectly connect the internal component with the enclosure at the specific mounting points/points of contact between the enclosure and the internal components. Upon stress or forces being applied to the enclosure, the compressible nature of the material forming the shock mounts enable the internal component to move within and/or shift with respect to the enclosure, e.g., from 2-3 mm, in an attempt to minimize the effects of the force on the internal components.
However, the shock mounts are capable of only directing the forces applied to the enclosure directly through the mounts, without being able to significantly dissipate the effects of the applied force across the enclosure. Further, the inclusions of the shock mounts complicate the internal structure of the detector where space is at a premium. Also, the shock mounts do not address the effects of the force on the enclosure, and thus do not provide a significant benefit to the structure of the detector enclosure.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide detector for an X-ray imaging system having an enclosure capable of effectively distributing forces applied to the enclosure to protect both the detector enclosure and the internal components of the enclosure.